Guide for Beginners
Getting started Looking for adventure? Embark on a fantastic journey with Final Sky - the new anime action RPG for your smart phone! Final Sky is the ultimate mix of arcade battles, RPG storytelling and great character design. More than 100 unique characters are waiting to be recruited to your team, each with their own story arc and great artwork. You will need to build the best team to succeed in Final Sky's real-time and next-gen fast-paced PvE battles. To succeed in combat, you will need an excellent sense of timing to raise combos and good tactics to unleash your units' Ace abilities at the right moment. What are you waiting for? Download Final Sky now and start your very own adventure! Download/Install Ready to test the adventure? Then it's time to download the game! Open your Play Store and write "Final Sky" in the search field. Click on the icon of the game (see screenshot on the right) and download it! When the download is over, your phone should install the App automatically. If not, click on the icon again to install the game. The icon is now on your desk? Congratulations! You can now begin to play! Step by step: how to begin Here we go! Welcome to the game! Screenshot_2015-04-28-13-52-43.jpg|Meet Prince Erewhon and learn how to fight! Screenshot_2015-04-28-13-53-06.jpg|Discover the character icons and how to manage it! Screenshot 2015-04-28-13-53-22.jpg|Increase your combo and cause more damages! Screenshot_2015-04-28-16-27-59.jpg|Collect orbs and activate your hidden ace! Screenshot_2015-04-28-16-26-53.jpg|Try to reach the perfect score and win more gold! Screenshot_2015-04-28-13-54-00.jpg|Enter your name and complete the tutorial! After discovering the story of Final Sky's universe, you meet your first friend Prince Erewhon! He will teach you how to fight and the main functionality of the game and your character: *Attack with several characters in a row, make combos and increase the damages you make! *Collect blue and red orbs and unlock your hidden ace! *Defeat monsters, try to reach the best ranking and win summon stones, gold and EXP! *Enhance your units and evolve their ranking to unlock new quests! After this tutorial, you will be invited to choose your character name. You are not really sure about your name? Your lack ideas? Don't worry! You will be able to change it every time you want in your profile! Game interface You have now completed the first part of tutorial, congratulations! It's now time to have a look at the game interface! Banner on the top *'''Rank''': this is the level of your character. When you have enough EXP, your rank reachs the next level. *'''0/600''': your EXP. You still need 600 points to get to rank 2. *'''Vaan''': name of your main character. *'''Stamina''': you will need stamina to do quests and join battles. *'''Summon stones''': collect these stones to summon new units! *'''Gold''': use your gold to enhance units or buy stones in the shop! On the left *'''News''': all the informations you need to know about the game! Events, promotions, new content... Remain informed of all the current events of the game! *'''Gift box''': you will find here all items you collected during the fights, the quests, and the login bonus! You can store until 200 items. *'''Materia''': use Materia to strengthen your units! *'''Mission''': complete missions and claim your reward! At the bottom *'''Home''': the page you are actually looking at! This is also the page you will land every time you log into the game. *'''Quest''': Click here to do your main and daily quests or join the arena! *'''Unit''': manage your units, enhance them, create a party and get stronger! *'''Summon''': summon new units with your stones! Can you get the rare ones? *'''Shop''': visit our shop to get more summon stones, gold, enhance points or other useful items that will help you in your quests! *'''Other''': find all categories of the game. If you need more explanations, you can find here our section help.